Wow, Darling
by xxPeepsxx
Summary: She cupped the fullness of a mound, enjoying its weight and its firmness...


Hot steam fogged the reflective surface of her bathroom mirror, and as she emerged from her shower stall, hair wet, glistening drops of water slid down her perfect, glowing skin like raindrops naturally rolling off velvety leaves.

She reached out for the towels hanging on a rack just to her right above her eye level when she caught the misty, distorted reflection of her fair naked self staring back at her. The image explicitly showed her titillating figure but hid enough to excite through pure imagination. Bright amber lights cast shadows on her body, outlining two plump curves that nestled two singular dark spots and a plateau-like flatness that split only once in the middle, in an oval, giving dimension to the hazy picture that would otherwise seem flat like a piece of paper. Enthralled, she turned towards the mirror, the sensual, vague image sending a warm urge from the pits of her stomach to her face and she traced with a finger the outline of her body, fuzziness gave way to clarity, as everything that was visible on her body appeared on that perfect replica. She placed her other hand on her stomach, and followed its path with her other finger, a certain anticipation and excitement engulfed her as she watched it creep up her until she reached one of two soft mounds of flesh. She stared, mesmerised. Gently, she cupped it, revelling in the way its peak brushed against her fingers, her palm. She enjoyed its comfortable weight in her hand and was aware of the flush that had crept up her face. She smiled when she opened her palm to see herself holding it. Then she closed over it once more and squeezed. All of a sudden, a shiver raced up her spine and goose-bumps sprung up, a hot wanting pooled in that area between her legs that made them weak, making her stumble. Heat streaked through every fibre of her being; lust burned her nerve endings and she let out an involuntary rasp, a cry for someone's hot breath on her again.

With a hand on the sink, she steadied herself. She stared into the mirror and recognised the desire in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen herself touch herself so sensually and she beamed, euphoric. Now she wanted someone to see it too. A glint flashed through her eyes as she reached once more for the towels, wrapping one thick soft piece around her waist and another around her chest.

She cracked open the toilet door just a sliver, to peek at the man who was the love of her life. She found him seated at his desk, again like so many other days, absorbed in the many files of accounts and inventory and other reports that defined the welfare of his museum. Annoyed, she pouted.

She opened the door fully, and walked through, acutely feeling the heater-warmed air hit her flushed skin. Desire burned between her legs as she walked at measured pace towards him, hungry but wanting to enjoy this feeling.

"YiJeong ah," she whispered, her throat dry with longing, barely able to eke out his name.

"Hmm?" he answered without looking at her.

Her brows knitted together, unsatisfied by his answer, and her mouth drew a thin line. But she was not going to sleep like this tonight. Tonight, she wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, every inch, every part and she wanted to touch him too.

"Work!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

Work was not going to hold her back, so she calmly sat on his lap, straddling a thigh, faced towards him, one leg wrapped around him and the back of the arm chair, the other bent and between his legs, her knee rubbing against his bulge.

He dropped his papers, and whipped around to stare at her, shock written all over his face.

"Wha-?"

She did not wait for him to finish his words when she grabbed two fists full of hair at the back of his head, swooping down to devour his lips with hers. She kissed, urgently, sucking, nipping, biting, exploring, her teeth grazing against the inside of his lips. He groaned and moaned, a need ignited in him. She let out a squeal of sorts when he finally returned her kiss with equal need. Her hands released their hold on his hair and she brought them to either side of his face. Her fingers spread out, feeling him, from his cheekbones to his defined jawline to his ears. Then she pulled him towards her, wanting more. He snaked his arms around her, pulling her flush against him and he almost cried out in ecstasy when she pressed her chest against his, hard. Smacking sounds from their kiss intertwined in harmony with groans, moans, whimpers and purrs to form a symphony of lust, the same one in composition since the age of man.

Then, she softened the kiss and moved back only ever so slightly to indicate a change in pace and he complied, their furious tongue battle ceased, replaced by one of sensual exploration. She slowly peeled her body off him as her hands slid past his neck to the button of his shirts. He smiled against her lips and she cut it off with a suck on his tongue. As usual, she unbuttoned them, one by one, an act familiar to her. A low purr rose out from the base of his throat and she smiled, until she felt his hands reach for the top of the towel she had wrapped around her chest. Immediately, their bubble popped. She jerked back, breaking the kiss, clutching his hands in hers and he stared at her, eyes wide, unable to comprehend her rejection, feeling as though someone had thrown freezing cold water at him.

"Don't," she whispered, her voice laced with aphrodisia.

He looked into her hazy browns questioningly only to feel her eyelashes flutter against his as she closed the gap between them again.

"Later," she moaned between his lips and he let it go.

Back her hands went, to his chest, finishing what they had started. He smelled her, recognising the scent of strawberry on her skin and the smell of cucumber from her wet hair that had plastered on his face; her wet, dripping hair; her messy limp hair that shielded the world away from him, only leaving her in his sight. He snaked his hands back from her back to her front and laid them on her flat stomach. They moved as usual, excited, when her fingers intertwined with his and stopped them.

She felt him frown and she smiled, mischievously.

She guided his hand to the elastic hem of his pants, silently asking him to help her pull it down. She broke the kiss and her eyes bored into his while he grinned through carnality-weighted lids at her, happy to comply with her request. Together, they slid the fabric of him, with her fingers never breaking contact with his thighs. When she sat back on his lap, only the frustratingly thick towel separated them and his mouth formed a very thin line, displeased by that fact.

She laughed, her tinkling amused laugh filling the still air and he glared at her. Tauntingly, she put his hands on the hems of the towel covering her thighs. She pressed his fingers against the inner side of her thighs and guided them upwards at snail's pace capturing inches of fabric along the way. The feel of his quickening pulse beating against her palms excited her. Together, they watched, their hands move up, with him simply savouring the anticipation and tension growing in the pits of his stomach, allowing her control. Then, when they were so close to the place he wanted to touch, she lifted herself slightly and pulled his hands round her thighs, cupping them around her bare bottom, sweeping the towel still fastened around her waist away. He glowered at her angrily until she sat back on his lap, her scalding wet centre in direct contact with his bare thigh which jerked upwards involuntarily from the shock, sending a spasm of exhilaration through her and she gasped n delight. Immediately, his eyes glazed over in carnal desire and his throat went dry as she shifted her bottom towards him and away, never breaking contact.

"Sunbae," she breathed, her hot breath sending gooseflesh down his neck where she was leaving sloppy wet kisses.

"W-what?" he murmured through shallow breaths, puzzled over her reuse of that term so long forgotten.

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, a small smile playing on the ends of her mouth.

"Do you like the left one more, or the right one?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, hands still on her bottom, not understanding her question.

"I said," she reiterated as she glided her right arm through the flat to the bumps to the top right of the towel covering her chest. She watched in glee as his eyes widened and his pupils dilated even further as she slid her fingers through the fabric.

"Do you like the left one," she asked, pushing the towel down agonisingly slowly such that it followed the curve of her breast. Flames of desire licked her very core and she knew that somewhere down there, something and someone was getting very wet. She cupped the fullness of her breast, and then rotated her wrist to give him a view of her hard, perky nipple. Her stomach and thighs tightened with craving when she saw his open mouth and his intense, focused stare on her hand and breast. When she squeezed, the same inexplicable sensation that had overcome her in the bathroom rocked her and she threw back her head, unable to stop the gasp of pleasure.

When she recovered, she smiled at him again, and coyly brought her hand to the top of the other covered mound.

"Or, do you like the right one more?" she asked again, now slipping her fingers through the fabric again and unravelling the other breast. He felt himself salivate as he followed the way her hand cupped the very place he wanted to suck, bite, squeeze and lick. He glanced at her face and the blatant show of sexual pleasure riding through her made him swallow whatever little spit he had. He watched her eyes follow the way his Adam's Apple went up and down and the little evil smile that followed. He watched again, with rapt attention when her hand moved to expose her dark, stiff, awaiting nipple and he felt his nether region tighten exponentially when she added an extra flick on it before squeezing it too. He saw, through hazy eyes, the way the mound would redden and how its peak would seem more wanting, redder, hungrier when she squeezed tight. He felt her knee rub against his constrained member and his stomach tightened. He restrained himself, wanting to see what other surprises she had in store for him, so he shifted away from her, only to feel her scalding centre rub against his thigh again and tense up all his muscles.

Internally, she laughed at his pained expression when he shifted underneath her. Again, she brought her knee to his screaming erection, rubbing against it and basked in ecstasy when he shot her a pleading look.

Water from her wet hair had formed a stream down the valley of her breasts and a naughty idea formed in her mind.

"Or, Oppa," she smiled, bringing his head up with a small kiss. "Do you like somewhere else better?"

He clenched his jaws when he understood the insinuation and the little shift she gave under her towel as a hint. He looked away for a moment, trying to compose himself, willing little junior to hold it in when she purposely bumped her chest against his and like a magnet, she drew his eyes to her again and he knew there was no tearing them away.

"Ohp-ppa," she exaggerated its pronunciation. "These don't excite you?" she asked, pressing her breasts together, wiggling.

"Oh please don't," he shuddered in restraint.

She pouted and he frowned, wondering if he should just take her then or let her continue her games.

"Oh, there's a stream down my body," she remarked, oh-so-innocently. She released her hold on her mounds and her hands followed the little drops of water gliding through the surface of her front.

"Ohp-ppa," she cocked her head to one side with a smile. "Where do you think it leads to?"

He let out a groan, hearing her talk like that, with all the hidden insinuations. He buried his head in one hand and clenched his other fist, willing himself strength.

Through his fingers, he saw her make a show out of her hands passing through the valley of her breasts, her wrists purposely pressed against them, so that they would pop up and reveal those insanely wanting nipples when they'd passed the highest peak.

They held their breath as they both watched her hands pass the valley and across the flat plains, dipping once in an isolated oasis before continuing, until they reached a white barrier.

He shuddered in anticipation and she tensed up in longing as those hands snaked below the barrier to the unseen land beneath. Now all they could see were little movements of her towel when her hands brushed against them.

And it made it all the more sinfully pleasurable that they could only feel it.

He felt her colder hand enter the confines of the heated space; he could feel it reaching towards his thighs. She could feel her insides riot in wanting desire as she pattered her fingers against her bare naked skin. As her colder fingers reached near her spot, they deviated off course and a jolt of electricity rushed through him when he felt her fingers circling the inside of his thigh. He gasped and looked at her, only to be greeted by a face formed by erotic pleasure. He looked down and watched as more of her arms disappeared under the white sheet. Something began to constrict his airway, and his stomach began to hollow as the circling headed higher up his thigh, towards an already angry part.

Just as he was sure she would reach out for it, she pulled back again, her fingers slipping and sliding over the wet surface of his thigh, back to its starting point. He gaped, thinking about something that he was sure she would not do and then he mewled when a long digit slid between his heated thigh and what he knew must be her very centre.

Beads of perspiration rolled down the side of head, his mind whirling that she had dared to do something in his wildest fantasy. Heat seared the back of his eyeballs as he felt another finger following through and another, and even another. He stared at her in disbelief, unspeakable eroticism raging through him as she began to slide against him, forearms pressing her breasts together and guttural noises emerged from deep within her. He watched her face contort in all ways, powered by frenzied indulgence, her eyes closing, a haunting smile on her face, as she began to slide faster, her breaths coming shallower.

With a burst, he sprang out of his chair and carried her with wild urgency, another wave of ecstasy coursing through him when her hard peaks met his naked buff chest, to their large bed while her eyes snapped open and her mouth ready to protest.

"That's MY job!" He growled, throwing her on the bed, flinging the offensively obstructive and opaque cloth away. In one swift motion, he ripped those irritating tighty whities away and immediately, he felt relive.

She squealed at the sight of his nakedness, staring straight between his legs.

He pinned her down, arms above her head, legs wide apart, splaying her across the vast expense of their bed and he ravished her, feasting upon every curve, convex or concave, sending electrifying sensations streaking through her entire being. She squealed, moaned, giggled, laughed, screamed, groaned, mewled, purred and rasped as he conquered and claimed every part of her.

Finally, he felt those puppies in his hands and he squeezed them hard, her peaks peeking through his fingers and she screamed in pure sinful pleasure. He sucked those peaks and bit on them alternatively and repeatedly, adding a lick every now and then, satiating a seemingly insatiable animal in him which only wanted more whenever she arced towards him or babbled in euphoria. He winced when her fingernails pierced the back of his skin and he left those peaks, sure that he'd owned them. He travelled down and she gasped, waiting for it to come. Along the way, he bit everything and sucked everything and when he reached her scorching spot, he plunged, mouth first, sending her over the precipice and screaming garbled nonsense, which he used as fuel to push in more.

She bucked her hips involuntarily, laughing and yelling, holding on to the bed sheets for dear life.

He looked up, and she looked down. Their eyes met. She snickered and wiggled, those mountains shaking along and once again, he was atop her, taking her, leaving no part untouched.

When he finally kneeled in position, they stared at each other, tired but hungry smiles on their faces as they watched it disappear, appear, disappear into her and soon let white elation take over.

As she snuggled in his arms, he pulled her closer and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of their union on her and he smiled. She wrapped her arms around him too, and kissed the base of his throat.

He groaned in gratitude and they stayed that way for a long moment, naked skin against naked flesh, until he broke the silence and spoke.

"Sorry I forgot about you for a while, darling. Work was piling up."

"Nah," she replied, taking his hand in hers. "I just needed an excuse."

He jerked up to look at her.

"What?"

She rolled onto him, straddling his thigh again. She cupped her face in her hands, elbows on either side of his lean body.

"YiJeong ah," she smiled, mischievously, her eyes twinkling.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled back, equally naughty.

"Wow, GaEul."


End file.
